


Ghosts and stuff

by amuk



Series: Rite of Passage [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Coming of Age, Dare, Fear, First Meetings, Gen, Haunted Houses, Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house is not haunted. The house is not haunted. The house is not--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: July 8th // Dare
> 
> This takes place way before the last drabble.

“This is stupid.”

 

Ino raised an eyebrow, her lips curled in a sly smile Sakura knew all too well. “Really? Then it shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

“...I...” Sakura looked up at the building in front of her, imposing and abandoned. At the very edge of the village, it had remained neglected for generations. Especially after... “What about the—”

 

“There are no ghosts left.” Ino hesitated for a second before pressing her hand firmly against the wooden door. “We got rid of them already.”

 

That didn’t stop the rumours and stories and Sakura shivered as slowly followed her friend into the house. Despite the years, it was surprisingly stable with only dust and cobwebs to show for the inattention.

 

“Now, go on.” Sakura could feel Ino’s hands on her back, pushing her forward. “You can’t come back until you wave your hand from one of the rooms upstairs.”

 

“Yeah...” She swallowed nervously, giving a faint smile as she stood in the center of what once had been a grand foyer. The door loudly shut behind her and she fought the instinct to run. Her hands gripped the totem around her neck, the wooden object keeping her calm.

 

The stairs creaked and complained as she trod on them. Her nose tingled and she stifled the sneeze before it began. Small windows behind her let in light, but the higher she went the gloomier it became.

 

Her powers were weaker than her mother’s but enough for her to take notice. Despite Ino’s words, she could faintly sense something residing in the house. Powerful, it watched her and she could only hope it meant her no harm.

 

The hallway was dark and she silently whispered the words that allowed her eyes to see in the gloom. A door stood in front of her and she hurried in, eager to be out of this building. Her right hand reached up once more, grasping the totem.

 

Her family’s guardian, a wolf. It would protect her. It would—and she felt the presence once more, stronger now. It surrounded her, surrounded the room and the door slammed close behind her. A dark haze filled the room and her eyes could no longer see. She was blind and she was helpless and the windows refused to open.

 

Ino probably couldn’t see her or hear the pounding of her hands against the glass panes.

 

“You’ll break it.”

 

She turned around at those words, the dark smoke dissipating as she did. A figure emerged from it, its eyes a bright red and fur blacker than the night sky.

 

“I am Sasuke,” it—the wolf, announced, and she tried to suppress the urge to scream.


End file.
